


Like The Love You've Missed Out On

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mother's Day, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: It's mothers day and Peter is upset that he doesn't have a mother to celebrate it with. His father makes up for the love he's lost.Dead Dove: Do Not Eat. // father - son incest. Comments are moderated.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292





	Like The Love You've Missed Out On

Stark watched his son sit at his desk. His 16 year old was such a smart man, doing so much better than everyone else in his year at school. He was exactly like his father, he loved learning and loved being better than the others. 

It had been just the two of them for so long. When Peter's mum left, she didn't give a reason. Tony just assumed she had found someone else, and seemed to be happy forgetting about them both. Peter was around six years old when she disappeared, only taking with her her own things. Tony never understood why she didn't take photos or things to remember them by. Although Peter didn't seem to care much, he still moped about on mothers day, as if he was really missing out on something big. 

Mother's day was today, and it was a Saturday. Peter had gotten up early and hit the books, and that was exactly how Tony found him. His father was leaning against the door frame and watched his little angel waver through chemistry and physics books.

Peter was all he had. He didn't have a family, his parents gone and his friends all over the place, his son was his everything.

"Petie, you don't have to work on a Saturday." He told him in a comforting voice. 

Peter turned around and smiled at his father, his eyes lighting up as he looked at him. "I know, but I want to. I have Stark blood in me." 

"You haven't slept have you baby?" Tony asked him, walking into the room and standing behind him. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Peter shook his head, "Nah. You know what day it is?" 

Tony nodded and crouched down so he was face to face with Peter. "Yeah Kid, I know. You know that it wasn't your fault right?"

Peter leaned his head against his father's shoulder. "You say that but,"

His father cut him off. "It _wasn't_ your fault. It was my fault, I probably wasn't a good enough husband. I was all about you, my baby boy, and she didn't like that. She wanted to be the favourite."

Peter sat up and looked over his father's face. "I love you dad,"

"I love you too baby, now let's do something fun today? Whatever you want to do."

"I kinda just want to cuddle up on the couch. I don't feel like doing much. Can we just like… talk?"

Tony nodded and stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on, let's leave the books alone for a bit yeah?" 

Peter took his father's hand and followed him through to the lounge. "What do you wanna watch kiddo?" Tony asked him.

"Anything. Something funny?" 

Tony flicked through the movie list and pressed play on a Kevin James film, sitting down on the couch and raising his arm to the back of it. Peter disappeared for a moment and came back with a blanket, sitting beside his father and covering them both. 

"What do you wanna talk about?" Tony asked his son, letting him cuddle into his side. 

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about mom."

Tony took a hasty breath on and nodded. He wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, in fact he was worried. He was always worried that his son would think he wasn't doing a good enough job as a parent and would want to reconnect with his mother.

"What about her?"

Peter sighed. "I just wish she loved me, you know? Not that I don't love having you as a father, because I really do dad, but everyone always talks about how great moms love is, but I never got it."

Listening to Peter confessing this to him was hard, and it must have been really hard for his son to admit it. 

"I'm trying my best to make up for it Pete. I know how it feels to miss out on having a mother. I'm really sorry." Tony's voice was busy trying not to break. He hated mother's day. If he ever saw Peter's mother again, he had some really stern things to say. That ridiculous women had broken his sons heart, and he didn't know how to fix it.

Peter didn't know how to react. He didn't mean to make his father feel horrible.

"Daddy, you're doing amazing. I'm so happy to have you." Peter reassured him. "You're wonderful."

Tony half smiled and put his arm around his boy. "Thanks kiddo, so are you."

Peter looked up at his father, sweet and innocent. He looked like he wanted to cry. "Do you ever think you'll fall in love again?"

"What brought that on?" Tony asked him.

"I just… I'm worried that you'll marry someone and they will be more important than me."

Tony raised his fingers and softly touched the side of his son's face. "Never. I will never love another person. That will never happen."

"I'm sure that's what mom said." Peter's eyes teared up and he cuddling into his father, sobbing into his chest. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Tony whispered, holding him tightly with both arms. "Honey, if I can do anything to make it up to you I will, I'll never leave you okay? I'll always love you most."

Peter shook in Tony's arms, "You mean it daddy?"

"Of course!" Tony kissed his head. "Of course I mean it! You're always gonna be my baby boy. And anyway, you're not gonna feel this way forever. You're gonna grow up and find yourself a wife, have some kids and everything is gonna be okay."

Peter wiped his tears on his dad's shirt, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "I won't daddy," he whispered. "I'll never love anyone like I love you."

Tony laughed and ruffled his hair. "You will kiddo, but you'll always be my number one. Okay? We don't need your mother, and I'll love you five times as much to make up for her absence."

Peter raised his head, lip shivering as his red eyes caught his father's. Peter looked so scared and pure. His brown eyes filled with water as he searched his father's eyes.

"Daddy… I mean it. I'll always be your baby, I don't want to ever leave you."

Tony grinned, "Aww sweetheart, you'll feel differently when you fall in love. I can't give you everything, you'll need to find someone who can."

Peter looked confused, "Like what daddy? What can't you give me?"

Tony swallowed hard, feeling the shift in tension and air in the room. He had visions in his head of things he should never think about. Things people get put in jail for. He watched his son's eyes as he waited for a reply. Peter's lips were shivering.

"I can't give you what a partner can. They can kiss you and take you to bed kid, one day, if you ever want that, people will line up for you."

"Why would they do that dad?"

"Because they will love you. I promise."

Peter looked sad, like Tony had said something horrible to him. "So you don't love me as much as you said you do?"

"I do!" Tony exclaimed, raising his brows. "I love you so much kid! More than anything!"

"Why won't you kiss me then?" Peter asked him. He watched as his dad portrayed a look of shock, and then realisation, and then worry.

"Pete… Petie. It's not something fathers and sons do." He let a long breath out.

"Don't you ever miss it though daddy? Having someone touch you?" Peter lowered his voice as he let his hand sit, stretched out on his father's chest.

"Pete…"

"You haven't been with someone in years daddy, and I know you miss it. And I want it too… but I don't love anyone like I love you."

Tony's eyes fluttered shut as his son let his hand slip to the hem of his shirt, gently letting his fingertips brush over the sensitive skin that was there. 

"Petie… you don't know what you're doing."

Peter smiled as he pushed his hand up his father's shirt, his fingers trailing up to his chest, flicking over one of his nipples.

"I know what I'm doing daddy. I know what I want. And I know what you want. You wanna make up for all the love lost daddy? Here's your chance."

Tony shuddered, his breathing becoming uneven as he felt Peter's other hand slip up there too. 

"Honey, I can't… I'm your father, you… you're my -" before he could finish, he felt a wet heat around his nipple. Peter sucked on it and gave it a flick with his tongue, lingering there and paying it good attention. 

" _Oh fuck Peter,_ " Tony moaned, "Not a good idea honey,"

The next thing he knew was that Peter was straddling him, pulling his shirt over his head. Tony couldn't open his eyes, if he opened them then it was real. And he couldn't be doing this. 

If he pretended it was someone else, someone he didn't help to bring into this world, then he could maybe be okay with it. Tony felt the younger man pull his own shirt over his head and it was chucked away. 

Peter's mouth was on his neck, sucking down hard. It felt bloody amazing. He hadn't been touched in the longest time, fuck it must have been years. Tony moaned loudly as he felt his sons naked chest press against his. 

Peter guided Tony's hands to the side of his ass. "Touch me here daddy," 

Tony bit down on his lip, eyes clenched shut as his hands spread out over his sons gorgeous full ass. 

"Yeah, like that." Peter growled in his ear. "I can feel your cock daddy, it's hard for me."

Tony swallowed hard and dipped his face into Peter's neck, breathing him in. He felt a hand palm over his clothed dick. Tony forgot who it was and thrust his hips up trying to get some friction. 

"So big daddy," Peter whispered. Seconds later Peter was gone, he had stood up and Tony was aching for the touch again. His eyes still closed, he let his hand fall to his dick and gave it a rub. 

"No dad, remove your hand." Peter told him, taking a hold of his father's wrist and shoving it aside.

Peter then undid Tony's jeans and pulled them down, his boxers too, freeing his cock with a gasp. "Shit daddy omg." 

Tony tried to tell himself this was all okay, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Peter was doing it, Peter wanted it, and no matter how much Tony wanted it, it's not his fault. 

The next thing Tony knew was his son's gorgeous, soft, naked body was back on his, their hard cocks rubbing together. 

"Oh fuck!" Tony groaned, his fingers trying to find Peter's hair. "Baby, kiss me!"

"Yay!" Peter grinned. He bowed down and attacked his father's lips, snogging him hard and long. He moaned when Tony's tongue entered his mouth, biting at his lip and holding onto his hips. 

"Rub against me baby, come on," Tony helped the younger man find a rhythm, rutting against each other. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths as they began to kiss again.

"Mmmm! Nngggh, oohhhh," Tony moaned aggressively under him.

Peter smiled as he let his fingers touch down and holding onto his father's cock. "Daddy, you feel so good," 

Tony whimpered, his heart exploding at the touches, his brain screaming at him to stop, and his body needing this more than he'd ever needed anything.

The warmth of Peter left again, but before Tony could question it, a beautiful pair of pink lips wrapped themselves around his dick. 

"SHIT PETER!" Tony cried out, his eyes tearing up at the pleasure he had missed so much over the years. 

Peter sucked down as hard as he could on the tip, using his hand so jack his father off into his mouth. He leaned back and licked the slit a few times before sucking on it again. His other hand was playing with himself, letting his fingers slide in and out of his hole.

"Baby that's _sooooo_ _gooood,_ oh baby ohfuckme, I'm…" Tony clasped his fingers in his son's hair. 

Peter pulled back, he spoke as he carried on wanking him off. "Look at me daddy,"

Tony shook his head and pursed his lips. "Nuhuh," he whispered.

"Look at your baby boy getting you off dad," Peter moaned again, licking up the shaft of Tony's dick. 

"Nnn… no." Tony replied, hips raising up to hit the back of his son's throat. "Ngghoooo, fuck baby, that's amazing,"

Peter let go of his dick. "Look at me dad,"

"I can't," Tony's voice broke, his hand wanting to touch his dick again. Peter watched as a tear exited the side of his father's eye. 

Peter kissed Tony's abdomen and moved again so his legs were on either side of his father's thighs and hips. He spat on his hand and lowered it to his father's dick, covering it in saliva and precum. 

"Daddy, you're gonna want to see this," Peter whispered against his lips, his hot breath mixing with his fathers. Tony sat back, letting this happen, his hands at his sides and his body needing this. 

He could feel the head of his dick being pressed against Peter's hole, his body shaking, knowing exactly what was about to happen. He gripped onto the side of the couch. 

Peter, without warning, lowered his hips and let his father's dick fully enter his tight and warm virgin hole.

"AH HOLY SHIT!" Tony exclaimed, not realising how loud he was.

"I always knew you'd feel this fucking good!" Peter moaned. He didn't start moving yet. He let himself get used to it, both of them realising what exactly was transpiring between them.

Peter moved his father's hand to his bare ass. "You like that daddy?"

Tony's fingers grabbed at his ass, " _Ohhhhhh, yeah._ " He groaned, licking his lips. "Please move Peter,"

"Nuhuh daddio. You have to look at me, watch me fuck myself on you, come on daddy, do this for me, show me you love me." Peter moaned, holding onto his father's neck and holding his head up. 

Tony whimpered, "Baby, baby this is so wrong."

"It's already done, please daddy, I love you so much, so much." Peter whined, leaning down to nibble on his father's ear. 

Peter then pressed a soft kiss on his lips, letting one of his hands drop between them and grasp a hold of his own dick. He slowly, carefully, and painfully dragged out his first thrust, lifting up his hips and them slamming right down.

"OH!" Peter cried out, letting his head fall back. 

"Daddy please, please look at me!" Peter felt it rise up in his chest, pleasure and pain taking him over. "Look at your baby, I love you!" His voice broke as tears entered his eyes too. 

Tony kept moaning, feeling the tightest fucking heat around his cock, and it felt bloody fantastic. His heart was breaking over his son begging for his attention.

"I'm being so good for you daddy! Such a good boy!" Peter moved his hips a little faster now, starting to get a rhythm in there, eyes widening as he felt the older man's large dick inside him.

"Nnn-GOD!" Tony called out.

"Daddy please, please daddy look at me, it's all for you, PLEASE!" Peter felt the head of his dad's cock hit his prostate.

Tony couldn't handle it anymore, he opened his eyes and was met with the most beautiful sight. His gorgeous, pale, sweet, naked boy, mouth open, eyes pleading, sweat glistening on his face. Peter moaned when he caught his father's eyeline, his hand working faster on himself as he fucked himself harder.

Tony grabbed his hips and began to help him, fucking him from underneath as fast as he could, leaning up to his mouth.

"You're so fucking pretty!" Tony growled, "Did you know that you dirty boy? Fucking yourself on daddy's big cock! Shit you're perfect, I fucking… feels so good ohMYGOD Peter!"

Peter grinned as he tried to catch his breath, feeling his prostate being hit every time, squeals and whimpers coming out of his mouth, filling up the room.

" _Daaddyyy!_ " Peter cried out, pressing his mouth against Tony's. He kissed him as best he could, sucking hard on Tony's bottom lip.

"Keep moaning baby, want you to cum, cum for me sweetheart!" Tony growled, looking him dead in the eyes. "Keep your eyes on me baby boy, fuck yourself as hard as you can, daddy's here!"

Peter moaned louder, his mouth wide open, his eyes darkened and hooded as he neared the edge of his orgasm. 

"DADDY!" Peter exclaimed, "GONNA CUM DADDY!" 

"Do it, cum all over yourself!" Tony pounded up into him faster and faster, trying to make him cum.

Peter's head fell back, crying out in ecstasy, shooting his load all over them both. His body spasmed, shaking as he rode his orgasm out, milking his father's cock inside of him.

"UH PETER!" Tony called out loudly, feeling the pressure around him and shooting up into his son's ass. 

Both of them stayed in place, holding onto each other, feeling themselves come down from their shared experience. Tony's dick still inside him, Peter dropped his head to his father's neck, the sweat sticking to them both.

"Fuck that was hot." Tony grinned, "We shouldn't have done that but I'm too fucked to care."

Peter grinned and kissed his father's neck. "No one needs to know daddy,"

Tony held him close, slowly lifting him off of his dick, the semen dripping out of him. 

"Oh baby, I can't believe we did that." He lay him down on the sofa and lay on top of him, removing the hair sticking to his boy's forehead.

"I can, and you're right daddy, your love is all I need."

Tony grinned and softly kissed the younger man's pink lips. "I love you baby boy, thank you."

Peter giggled, "You're welcome daddy, I love you too."

  
  



End file.
